psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
David Eagleman
David Eagleman (born April 1971) is a neuroscientist and writer at Baylor College of Medicine, where he directs the Laboratory for Perception and Action and the Initiative on Neuroscience and Law. He is best known for his published work on time perception,The Possibilian: David Eagleman and the Mysteries of the Brain, The New Yorker, Apr 25, 2011. synesthesia,Cytowic RE and Eagleman DM (2009). Wednesday is Indigo Blue: Discovering the Brain of Synesthesia. Cambridge: MIT Press. and neurolaw.The Brain on Trial, David Eagleman, The Atlantic, July 2011 He is a Guggenheim Fellow, a council member in the World Economic Forum, and a New York Times bestselling author published in 27 languages.Inside the List, New York Times, June 10, 2011Alexander McCall Smith, [http://www.nytimes.com/2009/06/14/books/review/Smith-t.html Eternal Whimsy: Review of David Eagleman's Sum], New York Times Book Review, June 12, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-06-14.Geoff Dyer, Do you really want to come back as a horse?: Geoff Dyer is bowled over by a neuroscientist's exploration of the beyond, The Observer, June 7, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-06-12.[http://www.latimes.com/features/books/la-ca-discoveries1-2009feb01,0,6815929.story David Eagleman's Sum] (book review), Los Angeles Times, February 1, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-02-08. Biography David Eagleman was born April 1971 in New Mexico to a physician father and biology teacher mother. An early experience of falling from a roof raised his interest in understanding the neural basis of time perception.Radiolab: Falling, September 2010.Ripley, Amanda (2008). The Unthinkable: Who Survives When Disaster Strikes - and Why. Crown Books. pp 65-67. He attended the Albuquerque Academy for high school. As an undergraduate at Rice University, he majored in British and American literature. He spent his junior year abroad at Oxford University and graduated from Rice in 1993. He earned his Ph.D. in Neuroscience at Baylor College of Medicine in 1998, followed by a postdoctoral fellowship at the Salk Institute. Eagleman directs a neuroscience research laboratory at Baylor College of Medicine. He serves on the editorial boards of the scientific journals PLoS One and Journal of Vision. Eagleman sits on boards of several arts organizations and is the youngest member of the Board of Directors of the Long Now Foundation. He is a Guggenheim Fellow,Guggenheim Fellowship Awards 2011 a Next Generation Texas Fellow,The Robert S. Strauss Center for International Security and Law Next Generation Project Texas Fellows, retrieved on Sep 5, 2011 a Fellow of the Institute for Ethics and Emerging Technologies, a council member on the World Economic Forum’s Global Agenda Council on Brain & Cognitive Sciences, and although it is unrelated to his scientific contributions, he was recently voted one of Houston's Most Stylish men.Houston Magazine's Men of Style 2011 Italy's Style fashion magazine named Eagleman one of the "Brainiest, Brightest Idea Guys for 2012" and featured him on the cover.David Eagleman, Style magazine, Dec 2011, Issue 12, pp 75-80. In 2012 he was awarded the Science Educator Award by the Society for NeuroscienceScience Educator Award, Society for Neuroscience, Oct 2012.. Eagleman has been profiled in popular-press magazines as the New Yorker, Texas Monthly, and Texas Observer,The Soul Seeker: A neuroscientist's search for the human essence, Texas Observer, May 28, 2010., on pop-culture television programs as The Colbert ReportColbert Report: David Eagleman, Aired July 21, 2011. and on the scientific program Nova Science Now.Profile: David Eagleman, Nova Science Now, Aired Feb 2, 2011. Stewart Brand wrote that "David Eagleman may be the best combination of scientist and fiction-writer alive."Introduction to Eagleman lecture at the Long Now Foundation, April 1, 2010. Scientific Specializations Time perception Eagleman's scientific work combines psychophysical, behavioral, and computational approaches to address the relationship between the timing of perception and the timing of neural signals.Eagleman DM (2009). Brain Time. In What's Next? Dispatches on the Future of Science. Ed: Max Brockman. Vintage Books.Burdick, A (2006). The mind in overdrive. Discover Magazine, 27 (4), 21-22.Eagleman DM (2008). Human time perception and its illusions. Current Opinion in Neurobiology. 18(2):131-6. Areas for which he is known include temporal encoding, time warping, manipulations of the perception of causality, and time perception in high-adrenaline situations. In one experiment, he dropped himself and other volunteers from a 150 foot tower to measure time perception as they fell.Choi, CQ. Time doesn’t really freeze when you’re freaked, MSNBC, Dec 11, 2007.Exploring Time (documentary), Discovery Channel, 2007 He writes that his long-range goal is "to understand how neural signals processed by different brain regions come together for a temporally unified picture of the world."Eagleman Lab website, retrieved on 2009-02-08 Synesthesia Synesthesia is an unusual perceptual condition in which stimulation to one sense triggers an involuntary sensation in other senses. Eagleman is the developer of The Synesthesia Battery, a free online test by which people can determine whether they are synesthetic. By this technique he has tested and analyzed thousands of synesthetes,Novich SD, Cheng S, Eagleman DM (2011). Is synesthesia one condition or many? A large-scale analysis reveals subgroups. Journal of Neuropsychology. 5:353-371. and has written a book on synesthesia with Richard Cytowic, entitled ''Wednesday is Indigo Blue: Discovering the Brain of Synesthesia. Eagleman has proposed that sensory processing disorder, a common characteristic of autism, may be a form of synesthesia The blended senses of synesthesia, Los Angeles Times, Feb 20, 2012. Visual illusions Eagleman has published extensively on what visual illusions tell us about neurobiology, concentrating especially on the flash lag illusion and wagon wheel effect. Neuroscience and the Law Neurolaw is an emerging field that determines how modern brain science should affect the way we make laws, punish criminals, and invent new methods for rehabilitation.The Brain and The Law, Lecture at the Royal Society for the Arts, London, England, April 21, 2009.Eagleman DM, Correro MA, Singh J (2009). , Minnesota Journal of Law, Science and Technology. Eagleman is the founder and director of Baylor College of Medicine's Initiative on Neuroscience and Law."You are your brain" - David Eagleman on transforming the criminal justice system, Reason TV, April 2010. Retrieved on 2012-02-19. Writing Sum Eagleman's work of literary fiction, ''Sum: Forty Tales from the Afterlives'', is an international bestseller published in 27 languages. The Observer wrote that "Sum has the unaccountable, jaw-dropping quality of genius," The Wall Street Journal called Sum "inventive and imaginative"Stark, A. In Our End Is Our Beginning, Wall Street Journal, February 13, 2009. and the Los Angeles Times hailed the book as "teeming, writhing with imagination". In the New York Times Book Review, Alexander McCall Smith described Sum as a "delightful, thought-provoking little collection belonging to that category of strange, unclassifiable books that will haunt the reader long after the last page has been turned. It is full of tangential insights into the human condition and poetic thought experiments... It is also full of touching moments and glorious wit of the sort one only hopes will be in copious supply on the other side." Sum was chosen by Time Magazine for their 2009 Summer Reading list,TIME Magazine's 2009 Summer Reading list, July 13, 2009. and selected as Book of the Week by both The GuardianNick Lezard, Life after life explained, The Guardian, June 13, 2009. and The Week.Book of the week: Sum: Forty Tales From the Afterlives by David Eagleman, The Week, March 6, 2009. In September 2009, Sum was ranked by Amazon as the #2 bestselling book in the United Kingdom.Stephen Fry tweet sends book's sales rocketing, The Guardian, Sept 11, 2009.Stephen Fry's Twitter posts on David Eagleman novel sparks 6000% sales spike, The Telegraph, Sept 11, 2009. Sum was named a Book of the Year by Barnes and Noble, The Chicago Tribune, The Guardian, and The Scotsman. Why the Net Matters In 2010 Eagleman published Why the Net Matters (Canongate Books), in which he argued that the advent of the internet mitigates some of the traditional existential threats to civilizations.A new species of book, BBC Radio 4, Today Programme, Dec 13, 2010 In keeping with the book's theme of the dematerialization of physical goods, he chose to publish the manuscript as an app for the iPad rather than a physical book. The New York Times Magazine described Why the Net Matters as a "superbook", referring to "books with so much functionality that they’re sold as apps.".Watch Me, Read Me, New York Times Magazine, Jan 16, 2011 Stewart Brand described Why the Net Matters as a "breakthrough work". The project was longlisted for the 2011 Publishing Innovation Award by Digital Book World.DBW Innovation Awards longlist, retrieved Jan 16, 2011. Eagleman's talk on the topic, entitled "Six Easy Ways to Avert the Collapse of Civilization", was voted the #8 Technology talk of 2010 by Fora.tv. Incognito: The Secret Lives of the Brain Eagleman's science book Incognito: The Secret Lives of the Brain is a New York Times bestseller and was named a Best Book of 2011 by Amazon,Amazon.com Best Science Books of 2011 the Boston Globe,Boston Globe: Best Books of the Year 2011 and the Houston Chronicle.Bookish: Best Books of 2011 Incognito was reviewed as "appealing and persuasive" by the Wall Street JournalThe Stranger Within, Wall Street Journal, June 15, 2011 and "a shining example of lucid and easy-to-grasp science writing" by The Independent.Incognito review, The Independent, Apr 17, 2011 A starred review from Kirkus described it as "a book that will leave you looking at yourself--and the world--differently."Kirkus Reviews - Incognito, Apr 15, 2011. Other writing Eagleman writes for The New York Times,Eagleman DM (2009). America on Deadline, New York Times, Dec 3, 2009Eagleman DM (2012). The Moral of the Story, New York Times, Aug 3, 2012 Wall Street Journal,Peering Inside the Black Box, David Eagleman, Wall Street Journal, Oct 8, 2012 Discover Magazine,Eagleman DM (2007). 10 Unsolved Mysteries Of The Brain, Discover Magazine, Aug 2007.Eagleman DM (2011). Your brain knows a lot more than you realize, Discover Magazine, Sept 2011. Slate Magazine,Eagleman (2010). An ode to my matriarchs, every last one, Slate Magazine, May 2010. The Atlantic, Wired,"Apocalyse? No. How the internet will save civilization.", WiredUK, Nov 2010., The Week,Eagleman (2011). The Mystery of Expertise, The Week Magazine, Dec 26, 2011. and New Scientist.Eagleman DM (2009). Time isn't what it used to be, New Scientist, 15 Oct, 2009. Discussing both science and literature, Eagleman appears regularly on National Public Radio in America,NPR: Talk of the Nation, Feb 17, 2009. 'Afterlives'.NPR: On Point, Feb 27, 2009. 'Envisioning the Afterlife'.All Things Considered, May 18, 2009. Krulwich On ScienceRadiolab, June 2, 2009 Stayin' Alive.Radiolab, Sept 18, 2009 After Life. EnglandBBC Radio 4 - Front Row with Kirsty Lang, Apr 24, 2009.Science Weekly - David Eagleman on the Afterlife, Guardian.co.uk, Apr 27, 2009.The possibility of the afterlife, BBC Radio 4 - Today Programme, Sept 10, 2009.The Interview: Guest David Eagleman, BBC World Service, Dec 6, 2009. and Australia.Late Night Live with Phillip Adams - Tales from the Afterlife, Australian Broadcasting Corp., June 4, 2009.Mornings with Margaret Throsby, Australian Broadcasting Corp, June 3, 2009.All in the Mind with Natasha Mitchell, David Eagleman: The afterlife, synesthesia and other tales of the senses, Australian Broadcasting Corp, June 20, 2009. As opposed to committing to strict atheism or to a particular religious position, Eagleman refers to himself as a Possibilian.Beyond god and atheism: Why I am a possibilian, David Eagleman, New Scientist, Sept 27, 2010.Choose your afterlife, MSNBC.com, Sept 10, 2009.Houston author stunned by buzz over 'possibilian' theory, Dallas Morning News, June 16, 2009.Stray questions for David Eagleman, New York Times Paper Cuts, July 10, 2009. See also *Slow motion perception References Publications Books * Behind the I: The Secret Life of the Unconscious Brain, Oxford University Press, 2006 (upcoming) * Ten Unsolved Questions of Neuroscience, M.I.T. Press, 2006 (upcoming) * Hearing Colors, Tasting Sounds: The Kaliedoscopic Brain of Synesthesia, co-authored with Richard Cytowic. * Incognito: The Secret Lives of the Brain, Pantheon Books, 2011 * Cognitive Neuroscience: A Principles Based Approach, textbook co-authored with Jonathan Downar, Oxford University Press, 2013 (upcoming) * LiveWired: How the Brain Reconfigures Itself, 2014 (upcoming) Book Chapters Papers External links *David Eagleman's laboratory webpage *The Synesthesia Battery, an online resource for synesthetia. *The Eagleman prize in mathematics and physics Eagleman, David Eagleman, David Eagleman, David Eagleman, David